A system of a liquid crystal (LC) display element, a driver stage and a switch connecting the element to an output of the driver stage is known. The system is used in an active matrix display device. A storage capacitor is connected parallel to the element. The element is connected to a transistor, acting as a switch between the element and a column wire of the display device. When the transistor receives a selection signal from a row wire, the element is connected to the column wire and the data signal on the column wire is applied to the element. When no selection signal is received, the transistor is open and the element and storage capacitor are in a voltage holding state. The duration of the voltage holding state is determined by the capacitance of the element and the storage capacitor. The known system has two disadvantages. Firstly, the polarity of the voltage applied to the known element needs be alternated regularly, typically at 15 Hz or more, to avoid degradation due to charge build-up in the element and/or redox reactions occurring in the liquid crystal material. The need for an alternating voltage doubles the absolute voltage required. Secondly, the known system has a relatively short duration of the holding state.
It is desirable to provide a system that has a longer holding state. Such a longer holding state may, for example, not degrade the system, while using dc-voltages, and may allow a reduction of power consumption of the system.